


eclipse, or a lesson in how to have a crappy life

by Venti Strawberry Frappuccino (Reyna_Avila_Ramirez_Arellano)



Series: Supernova [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, but badaboom I hope this will be satisfying to read, hmm I need to get better at writing grief, she's babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Avila_Ramirez_Arellano/pseuds/Venti%20Strawberry%20Frappuccino
Summary: Look: I didn't ask for a huge black dog to chase me. I didn't want to see it explode into fricking dust in front of my very eyes when a wolf leaped at it out of nowhere. I didn't wish that I would have to run away from what I had thought had been a normal life, what I had thought had been my future.☽━❂━☾Phoebe Scott thought she had a normal life - but it's not up to her to choose her own fate.DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that Uncle Rick has written - so pretty much all I own is my OC (Phoebe), any other random ones I decide to insert and what the heck she decides to do with her life.
Series: Supernova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978273
Comments: 2





	eclipse, or a lesson in how to have a crappy life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin at the beginning.

☽━❂━☾

A hand plucks a small star from the sky; it shimmers as it comes down upon the Earth. "Take it," he says, as he gently hands it towards the other being in front of him. The ball of light bursts into a small concentrated supernova when the other touches it. Small delicate features form in the light - two feet, two hands, a head, two eyes, a nose and a small mouth. A fragile smile stretches across the star-child's face, sparking happiness in the two beings' hearts. The child could almost be mistaken for a pure ray of light.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. Zeus needs me in Olympus now."

"It's fine. I'll take care of her."

"Make sure you tell her who she is soon enough."

"I'll try."

The first one flickers out with a small smile on his face.

The other wears a similar expression, albeit a bit sadly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of our daughter. I'll make sure of it." He steps back into the shadows and fades away, cradling the child in his arms.

☽━❂━☾

Look: I didn't ask for a huge black dog to chase me. I didn't want to see it explode into fricking dust in front of my very eyes when a wolf leaped at it out of nowhere. I didn't wish that I would have to run away from what I had thought had been a normal life, what I had thought had been my future.

I guess I was doomed from the start. Neither of my parents had batted an eye when they found me asleep in my crib as a baby on their doorstep with a wolf cub lying next to me, its body shielding mine. They had taken me in, pretty much prepared for all the strange occurrences that had followed me for the entirety of the ten years that followed up to now. I was just a kid!... and yet I couldn't relax. Not at all.

When I said 'pretty much prepared' I never said they were prepared enough. That huge black dog meant that their preparations were in vain. I entered this... world of craziness to which I had always belonged to somehow, whilst they had tried to shield me in a fragile bubble of safety until it popped high up in the atmosphere and we all came tumbling down. After all, who can foretell the future? I mean, there's been no such thing as an Oracle since the fall of the ancient empires.

I'm guessing you're wondering about Who's talking to you. And most likely Why. Well Hello, and welcome to My Thoughts, a show in which I tell you about how screwed up everything is. Oh, and you're waiting for my name too? It's nothing special, like me, but then you asked for it.

It's Phoebe. Phoebe Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing some building of the plot recently (2020 quarantine lol) so like I hope that I'll be able to add more (but I'm still in school so like ahah)?  
> Also the chapters should definitely end up longer than this prologue, I just needed to set the stage mwah


End file.
